J'm'ennuie
by Takinza
Summary: Quand on regarde la vie de ces jeunes sang pur, enfermés dans leur rôle de fils de riche futur mangemort, on ne peut s'empêcher de penser que certains n'ont pas envie de ça.Pourtant ils n'ont pas le choix, alors, comment font ils pour tenir?


Auteur: Takinza

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, la chanson est "j'mennuie" de Rose.

.

.

.

_On est encore rentré tard et alcoolisé_

_On a noyé nos vies dans des verres teintés_

_De peurs bleues, de colère noires_

_Et l'on a ri à n'en plus pouvoir_

**A**ïe… Elle ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du jour vint l'agresser immédiatement, la faisant se pelotonner un peu plus dans sa couette.

Par le grand Salazar, quel putain de mal de tête !

Peu à peu, des souvenirs flous de la soirée d'hier lui revinrent en tête.

« Il était face à moi, avec sa baguette levé, le regard d'un fou… »…

… « J'ai eu envie de le frapper pour lui faire ravaler son petit sourire de belette »…

… « J'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver... après tout ça… »…

… « Qu'est ce qu'on a l'air con tous les trois ! Ahahah… »…

… « Héhé, très con ouai… héhéhéhéhé »

_Les yeux mi clos, les cheveux collés au front_

_Comme toutes ces pensées qui nous collent aux talons_

_Pourquoi ça fout le cafard et les jetons_

_De rester seul dans le noirs à compter les moutons ?_

Lentement, elle se redressa, laissant ses mèches noires tomber devant son visage mutin. Un visage qui n'avait plus vraiment l'air mutin. Les yeux réduits par la fatigue et l'alcool, les cheveux collants de sueur… et les souvenirs… peur irrationnel cette nuit, peur d'être en fait chez elle et non à Poudlard…

_Et nos visages gris, quand le matin nous prend_

_En flagrant délit de perte de temps_

_Et nos regards hagards lorsque la nuit s'endort_

_Et que le jour nous donne tous les torts_

Marchant au radar, elle finit par descendre dans la salle commune. Du regard, elle les chercha tous les deux, les deux seuls qui comptaient… ils étaient là, dans le canapé devant la cheminée… le visage aussi défait que le sien, le regard flou… tous perdus dans les réminiscence de leur soirée de beuverie…

_Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

_J'déconne à tour de bras_

_J'ai vomi ma haine sur vos regards_

_Paraît même que j'étais pas belle à voir_

« Hey, les mecs, expliquez moi !

quoi donc ?

C'est quoi le problème avec moi ? »…

…« Pourquoi j'fais n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi je suis là avec vous deux alors que je devrais jouer les petites filles modèles ?! »…

… « Je hais tout ça ! Je hais le monde… je hais la guerre…

… Je me hais… je hais ma famille… »

… « Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je dois être une loque humaine, à vomir comme une merde dans ce caniveau de merde ! »

_Qu'est ce qui m'fout la trouille_

_Suffisamment pour que la nuit me dépouille_

_De ma raison, de tous mes sens_

_De ma maison, de mon essence ? _

De quoi avait elle peur ? De quoi avaient ils peur finalement… ils étaient tous les trois dans le même sac… Qu'est ce qui faisait que la nuit, ils éprouvaient le besoin de se retrouver tous les quatre, les deux garçons, la fille et l'alcool… qu'est ce qui les terrifiaient pour qu'ils recherchent un peu de liberté… même un court instant…

_Et mon visage gris, quand le matin me prend_

_En flagrant délit de perte de temps_

_Et mon regard hagard lorsque la nuit s'endort_

_Et que le jour me donne tous les torts_

Elle s'assit lourdement entre ses deux amis et les regarda, l'un après l'autre… le même regard, la même tête, le même souvenir…

_C'est décidé cette fois j'arrête tout_

_J'me pose, j'me couche tôt j'garde mes sous_

_Si j'ai un faible pour les alcools forts_

_Peut être disparaît il si je dors_

Soudain, elle prit une décision… c'était fini tout ça… ils se faisaient du mal à rechercher cette liberté ravie… plus de sortie, plus d'alcool, à la place, un lit et un bon oreiller.

_J'arrête de disjoncter pour un oui pour un con_

_J'prends sur moi, j'échange mes talons_

_Aiguille, contre une vieille paire de basquettes_

_J'aurai p't'être moins envie d'faire la fête._

_Mais je m'ennuie… je m'ennuie_

Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle arrête de vouloir s'en sortir... il fallait qu'elle cesse de les suivre, qu'elle cesse de les entraîner là dedans… c'était con et totalement inutile… ça ne faisait que les enfoncer plus. Alors elle allait arrêter, elle allait enfin devenir cette petite fille modèle que ses parents voulaient tant… même si cela devait l'anéantir, la tuer à petit feu…

« Pansy, arrête ça, tu sais bien que tu ne tiendras pas…

Mais Dray ! On en bave encore plus après… quand on doit revenir à la normal…

Blaise, dis lui toi… j'suis trop haché…

Pansy, de toute manière, on va finir dans ses rangs, parce qu'on a pas le choix… autant profiter d'un peu de liberté, même si elle n'est pas vraiment réelle… autant en profiter tant qu'on le peut encore… ok ?

… ok…

Mardi soir, 20h, ici… ça marche ?

Ça marche… à plus ! »

**FIN**


End file.
